Captain Allen
Captain Allen is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a senior member of the Detroit City Police Department SWAT unit.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Biography Pre-game Allen was born December 2, 1994. Allen is a member of the Detroit City Police Department and its SWAT unit. The Hostage He is the leader of the DPD SWAT team that is assigned to apprehend Daniel in The Hostage chapter. He is seen looking at the surveillance footage of the hostage. When CyberLife sends Connor as a negotiator, Allen is shown to have a dislike toward androids, which can be seen as Allen dismisses him even though Connor is there to help. He then tells Connor to negotiate the deviant or he and his team will take care of it. If Connor wastes too much time finding evidence, Allen will yell at him to talk to the deviant. In any event, Allen will look at Connor in awe of the result of the hostage situation. Battle for Detroit In one of the choices, he appears instead of Hank Anderson (only if Hank committed suicide in Night of the Soul). His orders are to apprehend any androids seen in the area. He appears when Connor is setting up a sniper rifle on the Hart Plaza Rooftop to assassinate the deviant leader (Markus or North) from the rooftop of the building. Allen and his team will approach and tell Connor to drop the sniper rifle and put his hands up. Connor can obey his command, explain what he is doing, or continue with his objectives. Allen remembers seeing Connor during the hostage situation. Connor has the choice to fight or flee. |-|If Connor flees= Connor will jump off the building and Allen will try to stop him but be too late. He will become disappointed and say "Fucking androids.". If Connor chooses to fight, he will pretend to surrender before fighting the SWAT officers and Allen. |-|If Connor successfully executes QTEs= If the player performs the actions correctly, Connor will kill one or two of Allen's guards before killing Allen himself. Then, Connor will go to the sniper rifle and snipe the deviant leader. Unfortunately, the scope was damaged, making the rifle useless. Connor then drops it and leaves the rooftop, but not before showing his disappointment to deceased Allen. |-|If Connor unsuccessfully executes QTEs= If the player fails to perform the actions correctly, Connor will kill at least one of Allen's guards before being rendered immobile, Allen will then kill Connor himself. With Connor defeated and kneeling on the ground, Allen pulls out his pistol to shoot Connor in the head. He coldly expresses his intent to kill Connor by saying, “I should have done this the first time I saw you.” before killing him. Behind the scenes *Captain Allen is portrayed by David Clark, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. **Gary Cothenet did motion capture stunts for Captain Allen. Quotes Gallery Cpt Allen_Gallery_DBH.png Captain Allen BFD DBH.jpg|Captain Allen and his team on Hart Plaza Rooftop to stop Connor in Battle for Detroit Allen ZZXI6EzrB08 (2).jpg References de:Captain Allen fr:Capitaine Allen ru:Капитан Аллен Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department Category:Antagonists Category:Determinant